Un rayo de luz
by Xatram
Summary: Días malos. Kakashi había tenido -y tendrá- muchos. Y la mayoría de sus cumpleaños estaban en el saco de "días malos del año". Pero quizás eso pueda cambiar algún día... /¡One shot por el cumpleaños de Kakashi! Versión en español de A ray of light


Hace años que no escribo fics pero quería hacer algo esta vez. Voy días tarde, pero he conseguido acabar esto o algo. Decidí meter a Mirai porque creo que su relación con Kakashi (y Gai) puede ser muy cuqui Bueno, espero que os guste.

Escribí este fic en inglés y esto es la versión española. Espero que no se me hayan colado expresiones raras por tener la versión en inglés en la cabeza…

 _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Para la mayoría de la gente, un cumpleaños es una celebración de la vida o una oportunidad para pensar en todo lo que se ha conseguido a lo largo del pasado año. También un momento para mirar hacia el futuro. Preguntarse qué nos espera en una nueva fase de nuestras vidas es algo normal que se suele hacer en los cumpleaños, ¿no? Pero para alguien que lleva demasiado tiempo mirando hacia el pasado resulta complicado pensar en estas cosas el día de su cumpleaños. La mayoría de las veces, solo acaba siendo otro mal día más.

Días malos. Kakashi había tenido -y tendrá- muchos. Y la mayoría de sus cumpleaños estaban en el saco de "días malos del año".

No recuerda los primeros. Sabe que probablemente fueron felices porque le vienen a la mente pedazos de escenas familiares, pero por desgracia no tiene la suficiente suerte como para conservar recuerdos felices. La suerte nunca estuvo de su parte y los terribles acontecimientos que siguieron a ese corto periodo de felicidad empañan el resto de memorias de su infancia.

Después del suicidio de su padre le dejaron de importar los cumpleaños. Odiaba los _regalos inútiles_ y estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para preocuparse por eventos absurdos como esos. Pensaba que la gente daba importancia a las cosas arbitrariamente y no consideraba que tener un año más fuese digno de celebración. Simplemente, era lo que pasaba cuando uno estaba vivo, y estar vivo no es necesariamente algo bueno sino simplemente un _estado temporal_.

Y entonces todo cambió radicalmente y dejó de pensar que los cumpleaños carecían de importancia. Ahora empezó a considerar que _no se merecía_ celebrar nada porque no debería seguir vivo después de todo lo que había hecho. Pasó diez años de su vida en ANBU esperando a una muerte que nunca llegó. ¿Por qué seguía sobreviviendo si no se merecía seguir cumpliendo años sobre la faz de la Tierra? Estuvo pensando esto durante un largo periodo de su vida.

Cuando se convirtió en profesor empezó a sonreír más, pero eso no significaba que fuese más feliz. Sabía que no era un buen maestro por mucho que intentase siempre hacer lo correcto. Cometió errores y de repente se encontró solo de nuevo. Todavía no era capaz de mirar hacia el futuro y su pasado le perseguía todos los días. No había tiempo para pensar en cumpleaños. Algunos años hasta se le olvidaba, a pesar de que Gai siempre intentaba celebrarlo.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Otro año más.

Se había acordado por la noche, pero no le había dado gran importancia. Tenía demasiado trabajo como Hokage como para distraerse por cosas como un cumpleaños. Solo esperaba que Gai no apareciese en su despacho gritando sobre la juventud y la alegría de seguir vivo. Porque a estas alturas de su vida, con treinta y tres años y habiendo vivido tantas cosas, solo podía sentirse profundamente cansado y demasiado mayor.

Aquella mañana llegó a su oficina como de costumbre. Shikamaru le dio algo de papeleo y le dejó solo para que trabajase con tranquilidad, así que Kakashi se sentó en su silla y suspiró mientras abría la carpeta. Era una lista de los nuevos gennins, la cual tenía que revisar y firmar. Mirando a esa lista, donde encontró a chicos y chicas de once y doce años, se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan cansado porque había sido un ninja durante demasiado tiempo. Se graduó con cinco años y a los siete ya tenía misiones importantes porque era un chunnin. Había una guerra. Y tuvo que lidiar con demasiada presión incluso para un niño tan talentoso como él.

Odiaba el papeleo, pero tampoco sentía fuerzas suficientes como para volver al campo de batalla de nuevo. Incluso si había conseguido encontrar algo de paz interior después de lo que había ocurrido con Obito, seguía sintiéndose agotado. Y extraño. ¿Dónde estaba su Sharingan? No fue un regalo de cumpleaños, pero era el regalo más importante que le habían dado nunca. Sin él, se sentía perdido, débil y solo. Porque Obito ya no estaba físicamente con él. Le había salvado otra vez y le había dejado con la obligación de ser Hokage. Y definitivamente, no se merecía el título y le pesaba como una carga insoportable.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Kakashi subió la mirada y dio permiso para entrar entre murmullos. Mirai Sarutobi, de cuatro años, irrumpió enérgicamente en su oficina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Hokage-sama! — gritó con emoción y le dio una flor a Kakashi. El Hokage la miró con curiosidad y puso la flor sobre su mesa —Mamá me ha dicho que era tu cumpleaños. También ha dicho que no te gusta celebrarlo, pero todo el mundo está hablando. sobre ti. Los cumpleaños son lo mejor porque se celebran con la familia… ¡y los amigos! Así que no seas tonto, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi se quedó en shock por un momento, pero de repente se le escapó una risilla. La verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo depresivo. Mirai había entrado en su oficina como un rayo de sol y le había animado un poco, puede que debido a que fuese una niña tan inteligente y fuerte. O porque vio en ella a las nuevas generaciones de ninja que tenía que proteger como Hokage.

Había llegado el momento de mirar hacia el futuro por fin y dejar de ser tan egoísta y débil. E iba a ser difícil, pero Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no podía rendirse. O al menos iba a intentarlo. Tenía que hacer que Obito y Rin estuviesen orgullosos de él.

De repente, Kurenai llegó a la oficina, buscando a su hija —¡Mirai! —gritó— te he dicho que no vinieses a molestar al Hokage— Estaba enfadada. Kurenai siempre había pensado que Kakashi era un poco raro, pero respetaba sus peculiaridades. Y sabía que era un hombre reservado —Lo siento, Kakashi

—No te preocupes, Kurenai— contestó rápidamente Kakashi. Se levantó de la silla y sonrió —Gracias, Mirai, eso ha sido muy bonito por tu parte. Sí que soy tonto, la verdad —Kakashi anduvo hacia la puerta y se giró para mirar a la pequeña— Pues vamos a celebrar, ¿no? El trabajo puede esperar. Ve a decirle a todo el mundo que invito en Ichiraku.

Mirai sonrió con ilusión y corrió a anunciar el evento. Kurenai no pudo evitar mirar a Kakashi extrañada. —Esto no es muy propio de ti. La verdad es que estoy sorprendida, Kakashi.

—Bueno…— respondió, poniéndose su capa de Hokage— Quizás tengo que dejar de ser menos _yo_ durante un tiempo.


End file.
